memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die gefährliche Wolke
Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] trifft am Rande der Galaxie auf eine kosmische Wolke. Diese scheint sich von Planeten zu ernähren und bedroht die Föderationskolonie Mantilles. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Langfassung Als sie sich dem äußersten Planeten des Systems, Alondra, nähern, treffen sie auf die Wolke. Plötzlich wird Alondra von den Sensoren nicht mehr erfasst. Sulu stellt fest, dass die Wolke den Planeten auflöst und sich auf Mantilles zubewegt. Arex meint, dass der Durchmesser der Wolke so groß ist, wie der doppelte Durchmesser von Saturn, Jupiter und Neptun. Uhura stellt die Frage, ob ihre Sensoren vielleicht nur eine Fehlfunktion haben, was Spock allerdings verneint. Sulu und Arex stellen fest, dass die Wolke ihren Kurs in Richtung auf Mantilles geändert hat. Um zu verhindern, dass der gesamte Planet vernichtet wird, lässt Kirk Sulu daher den Kurs ändern. McCoy meint, dass sie die Wolke aufhalten müssen, um diese Menschen zu retten. Spock fügt hinzu, dass er vermutet, dass die Wolke Lebensformen als Nahrung aufspüren kann und daher eine Gefahr für andere Planeten darstellt. Für die Crew stellt sich die Frage, wie einer solchen Bedrohung entgegenzutreten ist, da man nicht abschätzen kann, ob die Wolke selektive Fähigkeiten besitzt, und ob sie nur Planeten, oder sogar auch Sterne vernichten kann. Man überlegt, die Bewohner von Mantilles zu warnen und zu evakuieren. 4 Stunden und 10 Minuten bis zum Eintreffen der Wolke auf Mantilles: Aufgrund der kurzen Zeitspanne und einer eventuellen Panikgefahr versuchen sie, zunächst den Gouverneur des Planeten, Bob Wesley, zu kontaktieren. Bevor dies gelingt, wird die Enterprise jedoch in die Wolke hineingezogen. Spock erkennt, dass die Wolke Fäden aus Guino und Energie, eine Art Ambiplasma mit einer ungeheuer wirkungsvollen Anziehungskraft, benutzt, um die Enterprise hineinzuziehen. Kirk befiehlt daher die Phaser zu laden. Eingesetztes Phaserfeuer wird von der Wolke absorbiert. In der Wolke begegnen dem Schiff gasförmige stark aufgeladene Antimaterie-Objekte. Kirk lässt daher die Schutzschilde aktivieren. Die Schutzschilde halten, es droht jedoch ein kompletter Energieverlust, wie Scott meldet. Mit Hilfe eines Antimaterie-Beschusses kann Sulu die Objekte von der Enterprise fernhalten. Kirk erkundigt sich bei Spock nach neuen Erkenntnissen. Spock stellt die Theorie auf, es handle sich bei der Wolke um eine Lebensform. Dr. McCoy pflichtet bei und vergleicht die Antimaterie-Objekte mit Enzymen des menschlichen Körpers. Sollten die Schutzschilde ausfallen, so würden sie die Schiffshülle korrodieren lassen und das Schiff nach und nach zerlegen. 3,5 Stunden: Gouverneur Wesley meldet sich bei Captain Kirk. Er erklärt ihm, dass die Zeit von dreieinhalb Stunden nicht einmal für eine Teil-Evakuierung reicht. Kirk erkundigt sich nach der Auswahl der zu Rettenden. Aufgrund der mangelnden Schiffe plant er, zunächst nur die Kinder zu retten. 3 Stunden, 5 Minuten: thumb|Querschnitt der Wolke Kirk erkundigt sich auf der Brücke bei seinen Offizieren nach neuen Erkenntnissen. Spock meint, dass diese Lebensform irgendeine Art von Verdauungssystem besitzen muss. McCoy denkt, dass die Guino die Funktion von Zähnen ausüben. Sie zerkleinern die Materie um verdauliche Stücke zu erhalten. Kirk pflichtet ihm bei und lässt den Computer die Zusammensetzung der Wolke analysieren. Arex fügt dem Diagramm die Position der Enterprise innerhalb der Wolke hinzu. Die Crew stellt fest, dass die Lebensform eine feste Anatomie besitzt. Die Öffnung, durch die sie hineingezogen wurden, ist bereits geschlossen, sie entdecken jedoch noch eine zweite am Ende einer Art "Verdauungssystem". Kirk lässt Sulu einen Kurs setzen. Bald schon erreichen sie den Teil der Kreatur, der dem Dünndarm des Menschen entspricht. Sie planen, bei dem Flug durch dieses "Verdauungssystem" der Wolke "Verdauungsschwierigkeiten" zu bereiten. Bei der Umsetzung des Plans durchfliegt die Enterprise das Zentrum der Wolke und wird in dieses hineingezogen. Als Sulu Schwierigkeiten bei der Navigation meldet, stellt Arex die Deflektoren wieder auf Maximum. McCoy vergleicht das Zentrum mit dem menschlichen Dünndarm. Auch dort befinden sich wieder Antimaterie-Objekte, die die Enterprise bedrohen. McCoy vergleicht diese mit Darmzotten, die im menschlichen Darm für die Auflösung der Nährstoffe zuständig sind. Durch die Antimaterie, die die Wolke zu sich nimmt, werden die Zotten zerstört und regenerieren sich umgehend wieder. Die Schilde halten immer noch, doch Scotty befürchtet, die Energie werde für maximal 21 Minuten reichen. Scotty meint, dass sie den Antimaterieverbrauch reduzieren müssen, da sonst die Energie nicht ausreicht. Kirk entgegnet, dass sie dann in diese Darmsonden hineingezogen werden. Deswegen schlägt Scotty vor, sich an der Antimaterie des Wesens zu bedienen, um den Warpantrieb zu regenerieren. Dazu will er einige der "Darmzotten" mit Hilfe des Traktorstrahls an Bord bringen. Der Plan gelingt, und die Enterprise hat wieder volle Energie. 42 Minuten, 14 Sekunden: Spock hat inzwischen herausgefunden, dass das Wesen Denkvermögen und somit vermutlich auch ein Gehirn hat. Sie lokalisieren das Gehirn an einer Stelle mit erhöhter elektrischer Aktivität. Kirk will dort hin, um es mittels eines Photonentorpedos zu zerstören. Spock verweist auf die Sternenflottenvorschriften, die das Töten intelligenter Lebewesen verbietet. Kirk will jedoch an seinem Plan festhalten, indem er das Risiko des Untergangs von Mantilles und seiner Bewohner gegen die Möglichkeit einer Intelligenz des Wesens abwägt. In der "Gehirnregion" angekommen stellt Spock fest, dass alle aktiven Waffen der Enterprise vermutlich nicht ausreichen, um eine vollständige Zerstörung zu gewährleisten. Als absolut sichere Alternative schlägt er eine Kamikaze-Aktion vor. Daraufhin wird die Selbstzerstörung vorbereitet. Es meldet sich Wesley: Er teilt mit, dass nur etwa 5000 Kinder gerettet werden könnten, die restlichen 82 Millionen Bewohner des Planeten allerdings nicht. Darunter seine eigene Tochter Katie. 31 Minuten und 4 Sekunden: Kirk erkundigt sich bei Spock, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, festzustellen, ob die Wolke Intelligenz besitzt. Kirk befragt Spock, ob dieser durch eine vulkanische Gedankenverschmelzung eine eindeutige Antwort auf die Frage der Intelligenz des Wesens bekommen könne. Spock erwidert, er benötige dazu physischen Kontakt, was im vorliegenden Falle unmöglich sei. Er schlägt vor, es mit seinen Gedanken zu erreichen, indem die Sensoren des Schiffes auf die Synapsen des Wesens gerichtet werden und die Gedanken über den Computer übertragen werden. Bei Zwischenschaltung des Universalübersetzers sollte es dann Audio-Kontakt geben. 26 Minuten: Spock und Uhura bereiten die Kontaktaufnahme vor. 7 Minuten: Die Selbstzerstörung ist bereit. 6 Minuten: Spock beginnt mit dem Versuch, Kontakt aufzunehmen. 4 Minuten: Das Wesen antwortet. Spock erklärt, dass er ein Wesen sei, das in der Wolke ist. Die Wolke versteht nicht recht, und Spock erklärt ihr weiter, dass viele kleine Wesen in einem "kleinen Gegenstand" in ihr seien, und dass sie nicht alleine sei. Spock erklärt weiter, dass viele von ihnen auf den "Dingen" leben, die sie verschlinge. Er bittet sie, den "Gegenstand" vor ihr nicht zu verschlingen. 3 Minuten, 20 Sekunden: Die Wolke stellt kleine Lebewesen auf ihrer "Nahrung" fest. Sie seien jedoch zu klein und unbedeutend, um sie nicht zu verspeisen. Es selbst sei klein, die Wesen zu klein, also keine Lebewesen. 2 Minuten: Spock versucht es doch noch mit einer Gedankenverschmelzung, also dem Austausch der Gedanken. Die Wolke erlangt dadurch Kontrolle über Spocks Körper. 1 Minute: Die Crew der Enterprise zeigt der Wolke Bilder von der Erde und den Menschen. Wenige Sekunden: Die Wolke stoppt. Sie verlässt Spocks Körper und teilt ihm mit, dass sie keine anderen Lebewesen verzehren will. Spock erklärt, dass es noch viele andere Gegenstände in der Galaxie gibt, die dem, den die Wolke gerade wahrgenommen hat, gleichen. Er bittet die Wolke, sich zu ihrem Ursprungsort zurückzubegeben. Diese meint, dass dies eine lange Reise bedeutete, stimmt aber zu und entfernt sich von Mantilles. Kirk befiehlt, Wesley mitzuteilen, dass er die Evakuierungsschiffe zurückrufen könne, und die Enterprise verlässt die Wolke. Dialogzitate }} Hintergrundinformationen Die der Wolke von der Erde gezeigten Bilder stammen aus einer ebenfalls von Filmation produzierten Zeichentrickserie um die Abenteur des Hundes „Lassie“ Diese Folge wurde von Alan Dean Foster innerhalb der Buchreihe Raumschiff Enterprise: Die neuen Abenteuer unter dem Titel "Planet in Gefahr" im Buch Todeszone Galaxis veröffentlicht. thumb|Titeleinblendung der gekürzten ZDF-Version Die Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland erfolgte 1976 in einer geschnittenen, auf das Kinderprogramm zugeschnittenen und mit von der Originalserie abweichenden Sprechern synchronisierten Version unter dem Titel Ein Planet wird gerettet. Am 12.09.2016 wurde erstmals die ungekürzte, bereits 1994 mit den Original-Sprechern neu synchronisierte Fassung im deutschen Free-TV ausgestrahlt (vgl. TAS in Deutschland). Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Sprecher Verweise en:One of Our Planets Is Missing (episode) es:One of Our Planets is Missing fr:One of Our Planets Is Missing (épisode) nl:One of Our Planets is Missing pl:One of Our Planets Is Missing Gefaehrliche Wolke, Die